


Lullaby for a Stormy Night

by Savvylicious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He presses against her more, lips finding the shell of her ear, peppering a soft kiss to the skin there before whispering....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby for a Stormy Night

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms because of you."

Sakura's voice is tiny and hushed above the storm  
outside. It sounds strained and terrified next to his ear.

Sasuke cradles her to his chest, breath little more than a  
whisper. Outside the rain rages on, powerful and  
loud and completely disregarding those and their fear.  
His mouth pulls into a frown when she trembles,  
and he rolls over to press against her more firmly. He  
can’t offer her words of comfort, since her fear stems  
from his very own chidori, but holds her there as the  
thunder outside continues to roll. Faintly, he recalls a  
song Mikoto would sing to him on rainy nights as these.  
His voice isn’t anything to be bragged about, but he tries  
nonetheless. Heavy with sleep, he half mumbles, half sings. 

_; Little child, be not afraid, the rain pounds harsh against the glass_  
like an unwanted stranger… there is no danger  
I am here tonight ;

_; Little child, be not afraid, the thunder explodes and the lightning flash_  
illuminates your tear stained face  
I am here tonight ; 

_; Little child, be not afraid, the storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight ; 

_; Little child be not afraid, the wind makes creatures of our trees_  
turn the branches to hands, they’re not real, understand?  
and I am here tonight ;

_; And someday you’ll know, that nature is so this same rain that draws you near me_  
falls on rivers and land, and forest and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see  
in the morning ;

Fingers find her hair and he strokes the pink  
tresses softly. His ankles wrap around hers  
under the cover of their blanket. Almost like  
a secret.

_; For you know, once even I… was a little child_  
and i was afraid. but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep the fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight ;

_; Well, now I am grown, and these years have shown_  
that rain’s a part of how life goes  
but it’s dark and it’s late, so I’ll hold you and wait  
‘til your frightened eyes do close ;

_; everything’s fine in the morning  
the rain will be gone in the morning ;_

He presses against her more, lips finding the  
shell of her ear, peppering a soft kiss to the  
skin there before whispering;

_; But I’ll still be here in the morning… ;_


End file.
